Fallen God
by Hunter axe
Summary: Scrapped, will be re written.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen God

Chapter one: A horror encounter

The sun was setting and glowing a darkened orange over crimsom red. The breeze whipping ocean water across the air, salting the very air that was breathed. There by a wall of stone sat a young boy. Restricted with a saddened look, he turned at east by the sun. He was a blonde that shined in unison with the sun. His eyes were blue as the sky in mid day and cheecks that were whiskered to the ends of his jaw line. He wore a orange shrit that was obscured by the black sweater over it. he also was wearing a pair of olden jeans that were silghtly torn at the sides at the ends. Yes, he was sad and strictened with greif for two months his friend and master had been missing. One day he told thwe blonde he would be out but had not returned since then. The blonde had been worried. What had happened to his friend? Where did he go? All questions that had never been answered. The blonde in a trance like stite had been like that until he was called.

"Naruto! Come the master will be displeased if you do not come soon." It was his caretaker Iruka. Since he was born, Naruto had been bought and sold as a slave. He served the family called Hyuuga for sixteen long years. It had not been so bad, he made friends with the masters' nephew Neji. Neji. Just thinking of the name burned away at Naruto's heart. he friend was now missing. maybe, he thought there was something left behind at the place where Neji had been missing. Even though Neji would not say where he would go Naruto knew. His fathers' grave. Naruto suddenly leapted off the stone wall and ran towards the cemetary.

"Iruka! I'll be back beore the master comes ok?!" Naruto shouted while running the opposite direction.

"Alright but please hurry!" Iruka shouted back. He watched as Naruto disapeared on the under groove of the hill. Naruto quickly made his way to the cemetary where Neji would visit his dad. Naruto serched around for anything that would lead him to finding Neji. Being so busy, he had forgotten the time. Soon the sun setted, and it soon grew dark. Naruto quickly looked up. He soon cursed himself for letting himself stay out late. His master will give him a talking to when he gets home. He stepped out of the graveyard and before he knew it something flapped and it grew louder and louder. He swiftly turned behind him to see something head strait for him. He ducked and ran. The thing that was after him made a quick turn and darted strait for him. Naruto ran and ran as fast as he could, but it was no use. The thing that had chased him, grabbed him. Naruto looked up to see a head of red hair and tropical blue eyes before he passed out from lack of oxygen. The thing that caught Naruto flew away with him. Not know to what was going to happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen God

Chapter two

Our Sandy Introduction

"Ugh, where am I?" the unconscious blonde said to himself. Still asleep he dreamt about a horrible figure taking him away. Finally he awoke. Looking to his left and right, he could tell that he was in a small room. At the comer was a table with a silk weaver resting above it. The young boy looked down to see he was lying on a small bed, very soft much to the boy's thought. Naruto, the slave of the hyuuga family thought he was home and thought it was all in his imagination. Thinking that it was a bad dream, he climbed out of the bed and walked toward the bed. All of a sudden he heard a terrible noise. It was a high pitched scream that gave naruto a slight migraine. "What was that?!" naruto panicked. Then it came back to him, the master did buy a new slave and was still trying to break him in. his name was kiba or something. No worries as naruto made his way to the kitchen where he will probably be scolded for his late absences last night. When naruto got down, there was no master. There was no iruka, no kiba, no noting. All was there was a kitchen; it was cover with a dirty blanket of dust. It looked liked it hadn't been used for years. "What's going on here?" naruto said out loud and shook when his voice echoed around the walls. The blonde stumbled around the kitchen until a voice interrupted the silent kitchen.

"Ah, you're awake. You mortals can be quite loud and obnoxious." The voice sounded like a velvet tune over a soulful sun. Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to the same pair of tropical green eyes he saw in his "dream".

"Who are you?" naruto looked freighted at the eyes. He took a step back as the shadowed figure stepped in to the light. He was tall, around naruto's age. He had bloodied brown hair that spiked in every direction, giving it a soft tone. His skin was an alabaster white; more like snow. On his right side of his forehead marked the word love. And right on his shoulder blades were long black wings. The wings were tucked back behind his back. 'He's beautiful, a beautiful devil.' Naruto thought. The mysterious man just looked at naruto. Then naruto remembered, he said he was annoying. "Hold on a second! I'm not annoying so where do you get off telling me I'm annoying and why are you in my master's house!? Who are you anyway?" naruto shot off using every curse word he knew into the next three sentences. The winged man was amused for a while and listen to the blonde's irritable language until he was bored and started to speak again.

"You knowing my name, don't concern you. And "your master's" house this is my home and I brought you here. And thirdly you are annoying so get over it." The red head finished. Naruto turned all kinds of shades of red and erupted with anger.

"What!! You little… anyways why am I doing here?" the other simply just looked away and went to the other room. Naruto ran after him hoping to push him until he answered. The pale man did answer with one word.

"Slave…" he said.

"What?"

"I captured you to be my slave."

"You didn't buy me so I don't have to."

"True but there is nothing but dirt around… try finding a home out there." Naruto looked out the stone window and saw nothing but dry, hard ground out there with nothing around as far as the eye could see. He gulped, the winged man was right. He couldn't survive out there so he had no choice.

"What do you need me to do?" naruto stood before the other with a look of hate burning it to the winged man's eyes.

"You see the silk weaver upstairs in your room?"

"Yes."

"I want you to make some nice kimono dresses for my husbands and wives."

"You have husbands and wives?!"

"Yes."

"How many do you have?"

"I have six wives, five husbands."

"Why do you have so many?"

"That doesn't concern you, now go upstairs and make those kimonos I can't stand seeing their ugly faces anymore so maybe something nice will make them less ugly. Get to work." The winged man said before he disappeared before naruto's eyes. Naruto shrugged and made his way upstairs. Before he opened his door he was startled by something…

tbc


	3. Chapter 3





Chapter 3

You and I shall be allies

"AIEEEEEEEAHHHH" was the horrible screech naruto heard through both ears. Naruto couldn't stand it long enough and had covered his ears tight. He ran as quickly as he could to the small room.

"Whatever made that screech sounds in pain." Naruto said as he tried to work the weaver. In time of frustration lead naruto to give up and go out into the sunlight and enjoy the day before what's his name returned. As he walked out he felt relief when the golden rays caressed the blonde's skin. He went out into the courtyard where he made his way in the garden. He then came across an odd stone. He stood before it and the stone moved. "What the hell!?" naruto said as he backed away a little from the stoned figure.

"Hey brat, watch your language!" said a voice out from the statue. The statue then transformed into a small man, very old and very wise looking. The man then looked up at naruto and naruto looked down at the man. "My name is jiriaya, you brat. What's yours?" the man said. He had spiked long white hair, red paint that ran down his cheeks like tears. And wore a shabby robe that looked as brown as the ground he stood on.

"Um, I'm naruto Mr. Jiraiya. How come you're so short?" naruto then looked at the man and he laughed.

"I'm a under elf you snotty brat." Naruto looked confused. Of course, he doesn't know what a under elf is. "An under elf is an elf that lives underground. We come out at night because when we are in the sun we turn to stone." Jiraiya said now seeing the change in the blonde's face as the explanation soaked in.

"So that explains why you looked liked a statue. But how did you change back its morning?" naruto said looking up at the sky to prove his point.

"Oh that you're blocking the sun's light. Come you look hungry." Jiriaya said as he gestured to the hole in the ground. Naruto let jiriaya go first so he doesn't to stone again. And naruto soon followed. The tunnel seemed dark, and then into the light naruto looked at a stream of water looking clear and fresh. Naruto ran towards the stream and dipped his hands into the water and drank till his heart contented. Wow, was this water sure was tasty.

"Ah, why does this water taste uh, uh...?"

"Fresh?"

"Yeah, uh taste fresh?"

"Because here the water underground is untouched by human hands and can stay fresh without being tainted. And the water here can forever live with life." Jiraiya explained as he let the water play in his hands. Naruto then nodded in agreement. Naruto followed the under elf to a large room. There was a small bed, a warm fire, and food plenty of food. Jiraiya moved towards the food and pulled some bread. Along with the bread he brought some berries and honey. Combined with the water naruto was filled to the brim.

"Wow I'm stuffed!! Jiraiya can you tell me who that bastard that lives in that castle is?" naruto asked. The winged man wouldn't tell a thing so maybe someone else could. Jiraiya made a face of horror naruto made a face that questioned jiraiya. And so jiraiya began.

"That man has no name. No one knows who he is. All I know is that he is a harpie, a vampire like creature who can steal souls from the human body. When they have acquired a certain amount of soul they turn full-fledged harpies and become so powerful. That man up there is just a chick. When he has one more wedded being and accumulates their soul, he will become so powerful that nothing will stop him." He finished. Naruto looked flabbergasted. A harpie, they don't exist. Impossible he couldn't be. But the wings are proof enough. Naruto couldn't believe that he was kidnapped by a harpie.

"S-so why did he bring me here, he said I was his slave is that true?" naruto shook; maybe he wanted to eat him.

"Yes it's true, there was another before you that made kimonos, and his name was rock lee I believe. Poor boy he was confused as you were. Asking so many annoying questions like you are right now. I answered them all; I had given him a task to keep strong. But he was overwhelmed. You've heard of the wailing? Yes?"

"Um yeah jiraiya I did. Why do you ask?"

"Because the wailings you hear are the wailings of the terrors, the husbands and wives of the harpie. The wailings, the work, and lack of hunger pulled the poor rock lee to the edge so much that one day as the harpie was away he slipped out of the house. The harpie found out and sent his small dragons after him, but they were too late. Rock lee was at the edge, when he was helpless… he jumped. And he didn't make it." Naruto jumped. 'He died' was all naruto thought. That story frightened him. But something came to him.

"Jiraiya did you see this boy by any chance?" he said while he pulled the picture of neji out. Jiraiya took the picture, blinked for a moment and gasped. "W-what have you seen him?!"

"Yes I have seen him a couple of years ago the harpie had brought him here. To be his bride of course and killed him for his soul. He's probably one of the five male terrors." Jiraiya said.

"M-my friend is d-dead?!" naruto choked as he held back some tears.

"I'm afraid so as much as I hate to say It." Jiraiya frowned and went over naruto to comfort him. "naruto." He said.

"Yes?"

"Do you hate the harpie for the death of your friend?" jiraiya asked. Naruto looked up, then down and shook his head.

"I want to hate him but I can't he is too beautiful." Naruto finished.

"No naruto!" jiraiya yelled. "Do not trust him don't listen to him. He is deceiver. You might die in his hands. I urge you don't fall for his looks. Looks can be deceiving." Jiraiya warned. Naruto flinched and jiraiya quickly smiled. He patted naruto on the head. "Do you know how to work the weaver?" he asked. Naruto nodded a no. "Don't worry naruto, just weave with emotion. How you feel is how you can weave okay?" naruto then nodded a yes. "Good, now let's get you upstairs before that wretched harpie comes back."

"But how?" naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Follow me." Jiraiya said. He gestured at a door he opened the door and lead naruto up. When he opened the door at the top of the staircase naruto saw that he was in the small room again. "If you want to visit come see me through this door you'll be in the underground in no time." he said. "Now get started before the harpie returns." And jiraiya closed the door when he left. Naruto meanwhile tried to work the machine. At first the weaver made a crinkled kimono. Naruto shouted and stammered around and huffed.

"Damn it! This is too hard!" naruto gave up and went to the bed. But had remembered what jiraiya had said. "Emotions huh?" and naruto tried thinking happy thoughts and began to weave the single strands of silk to a beautiful kimono with aurora colored koi fish and had a sunset pink and yellow. "I did it! I weaved a kimono! Ha take that you red headed bastard with wings!!" naruto giggled and made many more about 11 kimonos. He folded them with care and ran downstairs to ask that big head harpie where his husbands and wives were. When he went down and saw a horror.

"Squawk-ugh! SNAP!!" and something broke. Naruto ran over and started to shout.

"Stop what wrong with you stop!!" and ran over to the harpie trying to remove a…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen god

Chapter four

The stories end and the nightmares begin

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" naruto shouted as he ran towards the winged man who was breaking a raven's wings. He tossed it into the air, catching and then snapping its neck.

"squawk- ack" and the raven died." Naruto ran up to the red headed harpie and swiped the raven from his hands, and crying at the same time.

"H-how could y-you do this to an innocent creature?!?!" naruto shrieked. The harpie looked at him and laughed he began to turn around but stopped and turned to naruto face to face.

"I was bored so I was looking for some entertainment. Thats all; dont get your panties knotted in a bunch." He said cool and coldly. Naruto looked up at him in disgust. "What?! Why are you looking at me like that?" he said sounding like he did nothing wrong.

"You killed this creature and for what entertainment!?" naruto said his eyes swelling up with tears. The harpie made a moving forward motion. Naruto clenched his eyes shut peering at the darkness inside his eye he felt something cool under his left eye. He peered out to see the harpie's pale thumb under his eye, wiping tears away. Naruto sniffled and looked up at the unreadable face of the harpie. 'Ah, his skin is so cool against mine. He's so genuine, so handsome. But he's deceiving like Jiraiya said. But I can't believe it, he's an angel, a god fallen from heaven.' Naruto thought as his face flushed in a light pink. The harpie removed his thumb soon after and turned away but not leaving his spot.

"If you know so much, what did you do for entertainment?" he said spitefully.

"In the caravan I was in we would tell stories."

"Stories?"

"Well yes all kinds of stories."

"Really, then start."; The harpie now turned around and sat a near by boulder. Looking down at naruto and waiting for him.

"Excuse me? Did you say start? Start what?" naruto looked up at the red head dumbfounded and innocent.

"Yes I did, if you say you know stories I demand that you entertain me with these so called stories." The harpie flatly explained.

"Well fine! If you insist and by that I mean you made me." The harpie jumped down and carried naruto up on the boulder with him. And naruto then retold the stories of which he was told in the caravan. He told tall tales of nimble warriors with commendable skills. Silent reaction and amazing powers there was nothing like them. The harpie was engulfed with tales of these warriors commanding large beasts by sign language. And had unearthly speed that can not be caught with the naked eye. These warriors were simply amazing. The harpie sat and stood and listened as naruto went on. He told a particular tale two great warriors; and with their amazing power they created a village. But one did not agree with how the village was to be ruled so he fought the other man. It was a long brutal battle, but alas the warrior who didn't agree lost and was banished. Never seen or herd from since then. The harpie then stood and grunted. Then naruto told a famous story of a man of this kind that defeated a giant beast all by himself. The winged man only scoffed at naruto's words.

"That's highly unbelievable." He said in a low voice.

"What?! It's true it happened a long time ago." Naruto couldn't believe his ears. How thick headed was this guy.

"Come now, you're telling me a man beat a clearly powerful beast by himself. Then he uses this so called Justu and used his life to seal the beast in another person? How crappy can you get?" naruto now flustered stood up and grabbed the winged man's collar.

"It's true! You're just thick headed!!" naruto spit in another direction.

"Okay I'm still bored tell me another story." The harpie demanded.

"But I told you all my stories."

"All of them? You told all of them?"

"Well there is this story that my friend deidara told me. He said it was true."

"And you believe him?" the harpie asked.

"Of course he was there when it happened." Naruto said in an annoyance response.

"Hmm, okay tell your tall tale." The harpie retorted. Naruto began the tale.

"Well once in the vent Terrance there was a queen she had two children with the king of the vent Terrance. The king loved them but didn't think neither of them would be the perfect heir to the vent royal line and the king and the queen desperately tried to make another child but failed. But one winter the queen gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The king was so happy he decided to make a feast. Years later the queen took her son and their trusted nurse out of the vent Terrence to the molten subterranean Terrance. The king wanted to make an agreement and the queen was willing to go in place of her husband. They went and they stood near a desert like campsite." Naruto started but the winged man twitched and shuddered as the story was told he desperately wanted the blonde to stop.

"What was the queen's name?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" naruto stopped his story and looked at the terrified harpie.

"Her name, what was the queen's name?!" the winged man shouted.

"Oww I'm right here! Well I don't remember. Her name, I forgot it."

"No, you have to remember! What was her name?! What is it!!?" the harpie yelled and grabbed naruto and shook him fiercely and looked at him with widening frightening eyes.

"Ahhh! Okay, okay her n-name w-was Karura! It's Karura!!" the harpie's eyes snapped open his eyes and lifted naruto up.

"You lie!!!!! That's not her name!!" the winged man stopped when he saw naruto crying. He collected himself and brought naruto down close to his heart.

"Mmmm, he's so cool I don't want him to let me go." Naruto lead a pink shade across his face. The harpie pulled away and sat down. Naruto snapped out of his awe state and sat next to him. "Umm shall I continue?"

"Y-yeah continue." The harpie now collected himself and was unreadable again.

"Well as they stayed in the desert area of in the subterranean Terrance unusual things began to happen. When they tried to leave, they were in the same spot. For months on end they've tried to escape. By the beginning of winter the boy was three and the queen and the some knights of the vents Terrance were out of food supplies." The harpie twitched at the words. Something was ailing him somewhere but where?

"They ran out of supplies?" the harpie asked and at that moment something felt a stabbing pain somewhere.

"Yep, some people could go on without water some people can't. The nurse couldn't take it. He needed water and fast, he then remembered that they passed a small oasis behind them. He quickly ran to oasis and scooped a handful of water and drank it. Then a voice boomed out of nowhere. 'How dare you drink out of this oasis!!' and the nurse scrambled to his feet and looked everywhere to find the location of the voice and found it coming out of the water a small fuzzy water weasel popped out of the water. 'I apologize please spare me I was just thirsty!' the nurse cried out. 'It's not me who should forgive you; you must speak to the widower of the water.' The voice ominously protested. ' I shall but please spare me!' the nurse pleaded. 'We'll see if he forgives you.' The weasel then sank down into the oasis."

"What happened? What happened?!" the winged man protested.

"As the weasel disappeared out of the water came a young pale looking man. He wore all white and had piercing red eyes. The nurse trembled at the figure above him. The figure looked down and spoke. 'I do not recall letting people like you drink my oasis.' 'I a thousand times apologize I'll give you anything please spare me!' the nurse pathetically said. 'Okay I'll spare you for only one thing.' 'What!?' 'I want a child you do know of any children near by, don't you? 'Yes, the queen has her young son with her.' 'Really, how old is he?' 'He's only a shy three year old.' 'Three, I don't take any child that old but he'll do. Bring him here and make sure he drowns in this water.' 'Yes old widower of the water.' And the nurse went back to the small group. When the queen left her son the nurse came in. 'Young prince wake up! I have found a toadsly in the oasis! Come look!' the nurse falsely said. But the prince did not know any better and followed the nurse to the water. 'I don' see it.' 'Look closer it's there but it turned invisible.' The nurse lied. He needed the prince to look closer. The prince looked forward a little bit. 'I still don' see it nurse.' 'Just a little bit closer.' The prince practically had his whole face in the water. And the nurse pushed him in. the boy didn't know how to swim and was clearly drowning. The nurse turned around and walked away, ignoring the child's plea. When the screaming stopped the water had glow an eerie white and the body was gone. The nurse went back telling the queen her son had disappeared and drowned in the oasis. He also said he tried to rescue him but it was too dark being it was night and could not locate him. The queen cried and screamed. She ran to the room and saw the empty bed. She cried and cried. The nurse returned to his room not regretting what he did. The next morning the queen and the group were free and returned home. Only to come home to a worried king who wanted to see his son.'Karura, where is my son? Where is he' the king looked a little glad but the queen frowned and told him what happened. 'N-no stop playing where he Karura? You know I missed my son.' The queen shook her head and told the king he was dead. 'NO I do not believe such a lie where is HE?!!!!' the queen cried and said over and over that he's gone forever. 'No why god, why take my youngest son!? Please take me instead! Please!!' the king and queen and their other children were never happy again. The nurse felt no remorse and left the castle. The widower of the water did not tell the nurse that the water was poison and the nurse was blinded forever." Naruto finished.

"What was the prince's name?" the harpie asked feeling a tingle in his body. Naruto looked confused.

"Umm I don't remember it sorry."The harpie was not mad this time.

"Please try to remember." Naruto nodded and concentrated really hard and remembered.

"Oh! I think it was Gaara the prince's name was Gaara I think." The harpie frowned and stood up.

"No you're wrong, it wasn't that it was..." the harpie paced up and down the flat boulder top.

"No I am sure it was Gaara, it is Deidara told me."

"No you're wrong!!" the harpie screamed. Naruto stood up to comfort him but the harpie violently pushed him away. "Don't touch me!! Get out of my face!!!!" the harpie screeched. Naruto's heart sank, he held back some tears and jumped off the boulder and ran back inside. The harpie flew up and away in the other direction. Naruto ran and remembered the kimonos he made. Knowing that one of them was for Neji he went and found the room. The terrors were all thin and pale. Their bones were all seen through. Naruto gasped but moved forward to them. They turned to him in confusion.

"Who are you?"one of the terrors asked.

"I'm Naruto, I was captured by the harpie and was brought here to make you this. He brought up the kimonos; the kimonos were beautiful and sparkled in the light. The terrors awed at the sight. One by one, Naruto put the kimonos on the all the terrors not being disturbed by their horror appearances.

"Thank you. Do I look pretty?" one of the terrors asked. They all looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled.

"Course you do! You looked pretty without the kimono on." The terrors gasped. They had never heard of a comment that sounded sincere and truthful.

"Really, are you sure?" the male terror asked.

"Sure! Why would I lie to you." The terrors all smiled and began to chat with Naruto. They explain that after a while of being like this, a body without a spirit that they forget who they are. Naruto frowned. That means that he could never find Neji at this rate. But the terrors had restored his hope when they said that the harpie had their souls in some bottles around his neck. The only two who remembered who they were began to introduce them selves.

"I'm Ten-ten; the harpie kidnapped me from my home when I was in the garden with my moon plants. He married himself to me and drained me of my soul locking it in a bottle."Ten-ten exclaimed.

"I'm Shino. I too was kidnapped and married against my will by the harpie. He then stole my soul." Shino silently said. Naruto nodded and went away waving bye to the others and went upstairs to the dragons that were now familiar with naruto coming up there. He feed them and was actually enabled to pet them without getting bitten. He smiled and went downstairs and went to his room he gather the left over food and ate them. He showered put on the same clothes and fell asleep on the bed. Early at night when it was still dark. Naruto woke up to an awful sound.

"Ahhhhhh!!! Graaaaaa!!!";

"What is that!?" Naruto asked. And he jumped out of bed.

"Naruto quickly come with me!! This is a life and death situation!! it was Jiraiya he had the secret door open and his hand out for Narutos. Naruto looked confused hearing the sound getting louder. Naruto now!!! Naruto nodded and went with Jiraiya into the dark caves of the underground..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen God

Chapter 5

The stories end, and the chase continues

As Naruto ran down the stairs the underground the yelling melted away, for the moment anyway. Naruto followed Jiraiya to a big door and went inside. It was the room they met in and had a feast. They stayed in so that the harpie couldn't find them.

"Jiraiya what's going on?! What was that awful sound?!" Jiraiya looked out the door; the screams were at an uproar again.

"Listen, I don't know what you did but that evil wretch is angry. What did you do Naruto?"

"I-I told him some stories why?"

"Those stories are forsaken here. The harpie can never sleep. That's why he has the permanent black bags under his eyes."

'He never sleeps, which make his Tropical Green eyes hollow and hypnotic. So wonderful, so desirable…'

"When he does sleep his mind creates nightmares from things like this. He'll kill you Naruto. No matter whom you are. You'll stay here until he leaves. And don't listen to him. He'll only be successful in killing you." Naruto nodded and listen he heard the screams of the harpie. They sound as if nails were being scratched on a blackboard. Naruto held his ears, but could not resist the harpie's velvet voice.

"Where are you?! Come to me right now?! Naruto flinched, he wanted to go to him, and he also did not want to die. He felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Why won't listen to me?! Why won't you come out and come to me?!" Naruto felt awful he wanted to go he really did jiraiya told him not to. He couldn't help it, Naruto got up and headed straight to the door and opened it but in front of him was not the harpie but the under elf Jiraiya.

"Naruto what are you thinking?! He'll kill you if you leave!" Jiraiya did his best to shroud his voice from the harpie.

"I can't do it; I need to be with him please!"

"No naruto that's what he wants you to do. He wants to eliminate you just stay here for a minute. I'll be right back with something." Jiraiya went out and closed the door behind him. Naruto again was tortured to the sounds of the harpies screams.

"Please come back. Why won't you?!" Naruto had flooded tears out of his eyes. He wanted to die; not being with the winged man was a fate worse than death. "Listen if you come out, I'll stop hurting the animals in the garden. And I promise to not hurt you please, please come out and come to me, Please?!" he sounded so sad now. Naruto wanted to cry more and go to him. But heeded Jiraiya's words and didn't. "You disgusting little piece of trash! Obey me and come to me you impudent whelp!" he sounded angry. Jiraiya was right, and Naruto almost bought his crocodile tears. "You little beast I'll kill you! You hear me KILL YOU!!!" Naruto froze and crumpled under his own weight. He curled into a ball and silently cried to himself.

'Why do you rip my heart and stomp on it. Why won't you love me?" naruto thought as he heard all the harpies death threats. A minute later the screaming died out again and Jiraiya opened the door.

"Okay, I got him confused in a maze for a while. Naruto you need to kill that harpie or we'll be doomed."

"Y-you want me to K-kill him!?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes, but you need to claim a certain item. But you need to solve the puzzle."

The riddle's rhyme is past nine is the item you will find

But before then you must go over the bend over the oceans motions

Over the water n' wind sprit shall guide the next harpie's bride

To the golden gold of that's molding to and old.

To the stallion of white, with his dear knight

To gather the ingredient to bring the number nine down by one

"What does that mean?" naruto asked.

"I don't know what it means but all I know is that to stop the harpie you must solve it." "Now Naruto I packed you a bag this should be enough for the trip. Now, the river up ahead where I had first taken you is your only exit. A boat is waiting for you, it will take you to the water n' wind spirit to leave you in Aqua-marine terrain."

"I thought there was no land around?"

"True, but you can see the Aqua-marine terrain from here."

"Oh, really you can?"

"Yes, the river will take you to the small channel that will take you there." Again the screams were back. "Damn he found his way out. I'll stall him you go NOW!!" Jiraiya pushed Naruto to the boats direction. As naruto ran to the boat Jiraiya ran out the door. Naruto ran inside the boat and all of a sudden the rowed itself upriver and into the cave channel. About half way from the exit of the channel Naruto heard a voice.

"There you are!! YOU'RE MINE!!!" Naruto nearly stared directly into the eyes of the harpie. The boat motioned away from the harpie but the harpie followed. "Why aren't you listening to me? Come here you wretch!" the winged man swung a claw at Naruto. The boat again moved to the side, evading the attack. "Damn that magic boat! Stay still damn it!!" the harpie swung but it missed. The harpie was infuriated but the boat was at the end of the channel and at the end of a giant water fall.

"Holy Shi- Ahhhhhh" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell down from the water fall. The red head harpie had stopped following him, but he could hear all the swearing that came out of the winged man's mouth. Naruto floated out of the water fall foam. And he reached land, more like a beach and walked towards the green. He heard sudden movements. He quickly turned to see big yellow eyes staring right at his own.

"Oh my, what the-" Naruto ran toward the beach again. As he turned to the green, out from behind him he heard a familiar sound. A sound of wings flapping that he heard once before. "Oh no… why?" as he turned to his horror again…..

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen God

Chapter 6

The adventure of the mystic horseman begins

As naruto turned to the terror he knew, a crow flew right over his head.

"Phew, that was close. For a second there I thought that was someone else." Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead. And headed towards the greens again, finding some sense of direction. He looked all over for what seemed like hours on end. Naruto was tired, hungry, and cold. He wished he was at home with his master, or with the winged man…… NO! He's trying to kill naruto, but in a sense he wanted to go. As far as he's gotten, he might as well finish the adventure.

"Crack." What made that sound? Naruto wondered. Then his question was answered when he saw a pair of big yellow eyes staring at him. They started to move towards him. It frightened naruto and he ran as fast as he could. Once again naruto heard the flapping sound. He turned, hoping to be another crow. Instead of seeing black, he saw red… and he ran.

"There you are! You're mine now!!!" the winged man flew towards naruto and lifted him from under his arms.

"Please let me go! Leave me alone!!" naruto cried, but the harpie didn't listen.

"I've had enough of you!! You won't listen to me! You tortured me with your **LIES**!! Now Die!!!! As those words were spoken, the harpie pulled out his fangs and sank them into naruto's exposed neck.

"Ah!! Stop it that hurts!!" as the harpie began to suck naruto's blood and soul out a big pair of familiar yellow eyes was up in the air. The big yellow eyes belonged to a lioness. The lioness came down with her enormous claw, and impaled the harpie's black wing.

"Oww!" the harpie yelled and dropped naruto, and then he himself fell afterwards. The harpie landed hard on the ground with a snapping sound ending it. "Damn you beast!! You broke my arm!! ARRRGGG!!!" the harpie screamed in horrible agony. And he painfully flapped his wings back to his dreadful castle.

"Thank you for saving me lioness." The lioness disappeared in a thick of smoke. Then the lioness transformed into a young woman. She had long blonde hair, kept in to pig tails. She also had amber colored eyes but fixated with anger. And at the center of her forehead was a purple diamond.

"You're welcome, Blondie. Tell me; what brings you to this dump, the aqua-marine terrain?"

"I'm here to find the mystic horseman or at least I think that's what the poem is saying." Naruto handed the lion-woman the poem that was etched into the scroll.

"Oh, so do you know that bastard red head?"

"Yeah, he kidnapped me to make some kimonos for his… husbands and w-wives." Naruto heavily breathed. He hated saying that. Since he got there he hated saying that. Those marriages didn't count, so wouldn't make him the harpie available?

"Husbands and wives! Boy, tell me how many he currently has." The lion-woman snapped.

"6 wives and 5 husbands."

"Damn, 6 and 5. Shit he's close to transformation."

"Uh what transformation are you talking about?

"Ok listen up Blondie, there are 9 vampire harpies. They start out as winged man. As soon as he, the red head collects 12 pure souls he can become a full fledged vampire."

"Ms. Lioness-"

"No, call me Tsunade."

"Listen boy, you're lucky to be alive. He should've killed you. But for some reason he won't do it."

"But why, why won't he kill me?"

"He must be busy finding a bride to marry."

"Why is it important to have this bride?" 'And not pay attention to me.'

"Because the marriage is the only way to bond two souls so he can absorb the souls." Naruto thought for a while.

'So Neji's soul is bonded with the harpies. I wish it was me and not him. _Of course we would want it that way._ W-what! Who said that? _Me, which is you._ You're me? _Of course, why don't you quit while you're ahead. And you can still have the red head. _No! I want to cure him not hurt him. _And you don't think that you're hurting him now. _What do you mean? I don't get it? _The harpie loves you, but having a heart of iron he can't love so it's painful. And when he's close to you makes up for that empty spot in his cold heart. And when you left him, you hurt him bad. So give up and go back to him, make him happy. _ Never, you lie he tried to kill me! He's not well, and I'm going to save him. Then I'll be with him, but for the moment I want to help him.'

"Hey kid, you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Does the harpie have the last bride?"

"N-no, he didn't say."

"Damn! He might be well on his way to catch one."

"But you injured him, so he can't fly that well."

"True Blondie, but for how long will he?" Naruto thought hard and long. The harpie was injured, yes? But the Harpie can't heal himself. So he would need his servant. But naruto was right here, so the harpie could replace him with a much younger, and cuter…. No! He was going to save the harpie no matter what happened to him.

", I need your help. I need to find the mystic horseman to get a magical item from him." Naruto bravely requested. He needed the item in order to save the winged man. Tsunade nodded and turned back to the greens leading him to a long trail to nowhere. "We must go this way; it's the only route to the mystic horseman."

"What do you mean the only route?" Naruto asked. Tsunade kept walking in the one direction she knew. She would answer his question later now she needed silence. She needed to protect naruto from the harpie; he very well may be the next bride of the harpie….

TBC


	7. The Tribe of Nara

Fallen God

Chapter seven

The Tribe of Nara

Naruto and Tsunade had been walking in the same direction for what it seemed like hours on end. Naruto was growing ever impatient and hungry. Even if this was for the winged man, he needed rest as well.

"Tsunade, let's stop and rest."

"Okay but let's hurry." She and Naruto rested at a big tree they found with shade. They rested and Tsunade found from fruits for them to eat. She also got water from a canteen she filled earlier. They both drank like they have been in the desert. When they were well rested, they continued to travel the one direction road. They walked another couple of hours, and Tsunade felt it. They were being followed.

"Naruto, stop." She said in a hushed tone.

"What is it?" Naruto was worried. What if it was the Harpie again. He would try to kill him again. He couldn't have that no matter what happened.

"We are being followed, stay close." Naruto did as he was told and stood behind Tsunade. Two black wolves appeared out of the dark and snarled viciously at her.

"Look what we have here? Tsunade, what brings you here?"

"None of your damn business that's what." She growled.

"Stupid bitch! Die!" One of the wolves snapped and attacked Tsunade. She attacked back she transformed back the lion and bit the wolf on the back and flung him in the opposite direction. The wolf stood and continued his attack on her. Mean while the other wolf began to attack Naruto. Naruto ran to avoid the large canine teeth of the wolf. He ran to dodge the bite and the blonde tripped on the rocks in front of him and the wolf got a hold of his arm.

"Ahhhh, let go of me!" The wolf refused dragging Naruto across the floor and opening deep gashes that bled continuously. Naruto was crying uncontrollably, he noticed a big rock beside him. He reached for the rock and smashed it on the wolf's head. The black wolf cried in pain before dying and blood gushing out of his head. The wolf saw Naruto's action and roared loudly.

"My brother! You wretch! You'll pay for that!" the other wolf went to charge naruto, but forgot about Tsunade. She grabbed him by the neck and snapped it clean. He died instantly. She dropped him to the floor and walked pover to Naruto.

"Are you ok Naruto?" she looked at the injuries. They weren't very good.

"I- I can't move…" he passed out hearing Tsunade panicking. He awoke several hours later with a small figure before him.

"Are you okay sir?" the figured asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but-

He stopped for a moment and looked at the figure. His blue eyes widened and he backed away from the figure.

"Who are you!?" he screamed looking into the eyes of the stranger. Not knowing what happened to Tsunade or what was his own fate…..

TBC.,..


	8. cool shikamaru

Fallen God

Chapter eight

Cool Shikamaru

"Who are you!?"

"My name is Yoshino Nara, you're safe little one."

"Where is Tsunade!? I need to see her." Naruto attempted to stand up, but Yoshino violently pushed him down.

"Oh no you don't! You're injured! You're not going anywhere." Naruto was easily frightened and sat back in the bed. This Yoshino person was really scary. Naruto did not want to get on her bad side.

"Mom, geez you're so troublesome. If he can get up then let him go." Said a boy who was looking tired. He had medium length hair that was brown. It was put in a sloppy ponytail fashion. His eyes were drooped and had small brownish pupils. He looked about the same age as naruto. He wore a greenish jacket, a thin white shirt beneath it. He wore torn up shorts. He had this carefree look on his face.

"Ugh, Shikamaru I thought I told you to watch your father."

"He fell asleep, it was too troublesome to watch an old man sleep." Shikamaru huffed.

"Everything is too troublesome for you, isn't it Shikamaru?" Yoshino grinned patting her son on the head.

"Mom! Don't do that!!" he smoothly walked past his mother and walked towards Naruto. Yoshino shrugged her shoulders and left the room.

"Ugh, my name is…. Shikamaru Nara. And this is the town of the Nara clan." Shikamaru said almost half asleep. Naruto looked up to the tired boy.

"What is a Nara Clan?"

"God, are you always this Dumb? Sheesh, well if you really want to know, we are a clan of shadow tamers. We have earned that name through the art of shadow magic. We control all forms of shadows and bend them to our will and so forth." He finished.

"Oh, so you control the shadows everywhere."

"Yes, that's what I just said."

'Oi, he is so rude' Naruto thought.

"So, what are you doing out here? You look like you're from here."

"No, I came from the some dried out land where I was with some harpie guy had me make kimonos or something."

"Sounds interesting, but troublesome." Shikamaru huffed.

"Me and this lioness named Tsunade are looking for the mystic knight so I can save the Harpie."

"Why save him?"

"An evil water warlock transformed him into that creature. I want to make him normal again."

"Oh, I see. Can I come with you?"

"What?"

"Can I help you save this Harpie dude?"

"Why would you want to help?"

"Because being here is so troublesome, you met my mother right? So I want to with, you know to keep me entertained if only for a little while."

"I guess so. It wouldn't hurt to have extra hands on board. Ok you can come with!"

"Good, now let me bring some friends over."

"Uh, sure Shikamaru." Shikamaru had walked out of the house. Naruto followed. He led naruto to another town. There he met with a large brunette boy and a thin blonde girl.

"Hey guys, this kid right here is going on a dangerous adventure want to come with?"

"Of course, I love to see the world!" said the blonde girl.

"Sure, I love to eat national food." Said the large boy.

"Naruto, these are my best friends…. Ino and Chouji. They are from special clans too."

"Oh! So what do your clans specialize in?" Naruto chirped.

"Well naruto, I'm Ino Yamanaka. And our Yamanaka clan specializes in mind techniques, kind of like psychics but we and manipulate the mind into doing things it never did before. Like make armies turn on one another." Ino said.

"That sounds awesome! What about you Chouji?" Naruto was excited to hear these clans really exist. These people can help him save the winged man.

"Hmm, I'm Chouji Akimichi; the Akimichi clan specializes in body manipulation. The thing is, to keep the manipulation; it requires a lot of weight."

"So that is why you are quiet… uh chubby right?" Naruto needed to be careful with what he said. Chouji might kill him for it.

"See! I knew someone would understand that I'm not fat!"

"Ugh, thanks for encouraging him, so troublesome Chouji, enough."

"Whatever Shikamaru, are we going or not!?" Chouji shouted.

"Yeah, are leaving anytime soon?" Ino asked.

"Yes, but we have to wait for Tsunade." Naruto did not want to leave her behind, for she knew the way to the mystic horseman.

"Oh, wait I have to bring some stuff with me. You can never be too prepared!" Ino squeaked as she ran back to her house to pack up all her girl demanding needs.

"What a drag, why do girls have to pack up so much? It's so troublesome and a waste of time." Shikamaru only decided to travel light and bring only extra clothes and his toothbrush. In his pocket was some money his dad gave him for later, but he could save it for food and such. Chouji on the other hand, packed a second pair of clothes and spoons, forks, and sporks. His dad always said you can never go wrong with sporks.

"C'mon Shikamaru, Naruto, let's go grab a quick bite before we go." Naruto nodded right away, being that he didn't have a good meal in god knows how long. Shikamaru gave in and agreed. "There's nothing to worry about. Ino knows exactly where to find us." Chouji led the guys strait into an all you can eat buffet. Naruto watched in horror as Chouji ate- err inhaled his plate of food in seconds and went to grab more.

"Man, I'm so glad it's one pay and all you can eat." Shikamaru looked also in horror at the devouring stage Chouji was in.

"Wow… this food…. Is ….. a-ma-zing!" Chouji said in between his chewing. Naruto and Shikamaru nearly lost their appetites. Ino came through the door several minutes later.

"Chouji! You're eating too much again! You're gonna be sick before the adventure even starts." She complained.

"Well you're gonna be sick too, if you don't start eating." Chouji added curtly.

"If you must know, I ate before I left my house."

"No wonder you took longer than expected." Shikamaru sighed at the trouble he has to go through to stop them from killing one another. Naruto felt sorry for the boy, but almost envied him. He never had friends like these people. The only thing close to him was his murderous crush, the harpie, but he wasn't going to tell Shikamaru or the other two anytime soon.

'I wonder how that red headed bastard is doing.' Naruto thought to himself.

~at the castle~

"Damn lioness, fucking perverted midget white haired elf! And him! That little bitch! Naruto!!" his icy heart couldn't help but skip beat at the name. "Naruto…"

"You still think about that blonde my child?" A voice called out from behind the red head.

"What the fuck do you want?" The harpie murmured coldly.

"Gasp my little red head. Did I not teach you anything about respecting your elders?" the voice was escaping the mouth of a tall slender but muscular man. He was taller than the red head, way taller than Naruto and had Dark brown hair, it was almost midnight black. His eyes were dead, but held a strange colour of red, bright than the winged man's hair. He stirred the red head from his thoughts when he placed his hands on the harpies' hips.

"Get the fuck away me! I'm not in the mood." The winged man sought to escaped the dark haired one, only to have his face grabbed and forced to meet the dark haired one's own eyes.

"My, my, haven't we been riled up? You know better than to show this much emotion. Has that damn blonde provoked you too much?"

"Leave me alone! You don't know anything!" the harpie tried to hit the other male, but was forced against the wall, having the other male breathing on his neck.

"Naughty little boy, did I push your buttons? I guess I'm going to have to press them harder." The dark haired one started to nip at the others neck. Receiving many muffled moans, the red head gasped when the older male thumbed his right nipple and kneaded it over his shirt. The red head was mad and retaliated. He kneed his attacker and tossed him at the wall, but the older man landed safely on it. "Temper, temper, you just love to misbehave today don't you?" again asking many questions and not getting answers. "Well my little one I have to be going. I came to check up on you and this is the nice welcome I receive? That blonde has just fucked with your brain hasn't he?" the other smiling cruelly and looked at the red head to only see glaring eyes.

"Stop talking about him. And get the fuck out my castle!" he yelled. The other stared for a moment and hysterically laughed at the harpie.

"You are just bundles of anger issues today. I hope you have found your last bride."

"No, I haven't found anyone who meets my standards."

"Ah my little red head the only person who can meet your standards is me. Dumb your standards so you can marry someone already."

"You bastard! You're way below my standards. Way off the line." The red head sneered.

"So you say my little one." The harpies face was forced with the elder's, coming together in a bruising kiss. The elder though loved bruising kisses. He loved to bruise the red head, marking excessively, especially his neck. The dark haired one broke the kiss and disappeared in smoke and ash. The already angry red head punched a random wall, placing a giant hole in it and cracking it.

"Itachi… fucking asshole." Trailed out from the harpies' mouth. He was so going to kill him if he touched….

"Naruto." Was all the harpie could say.

~Back at Shikamaru's house~

"Oh, Naruto there you are. Where have you been?" Tsunade asked. She was worried when she hadn't seen him in the bed.

"I was with Shikamaru and his friends."

"Oh, so you ready to go?" Tsunade asked again.

"Yes, but Shikamaru said he wanted to come with me."

"Did his mom said he could?"

"Well-

"No, and it's too troublesome to tell her otherwise." Shikamaru hurried the two out the door. Yoshino overheard him and tried to out run him, but Shikamaru ran faster and ran at the edge the forest where Ino and Chouji was.

"Hey what took you so long?" Ino asked.

"Ino, my mom is such an overprotecting drag." Shikamaru wheezed.

"Lighten up; now let's go before she rushes over." Chouji said in a rushed tone. They all agree and started running into the forest. Naruto then felt a strange presence in the air. It sort of scared him. And he wished he was in the red head's arms.

"What is this feeling? _**You're being watched. **_Who are you? _**Let's just say, I'm the little voice inside your head.**_ What do you mean I'm being watched? _**As I said it, you are being watched by someone. **_Can you see who it is? _**No, but you should aware of its presence. Oh, and you are in competition with it. **_ For what? _**Damn, you ask way too many questions. I say it but you are and you're going to win. That is all, bye. **_ W-wait!' the voice left. But it wasn't wrong, there was someone watching Naruto. And it was staring at him with a familiar pair of red eyes….

TBC__


	9. secret shikamaru

Fallen God

Chapter Nine

Secret Shikamaru

The group of teens that went in search of the horseman was resting at a nearby tree.

"I'm gonna find some water for us so it's not a complete drag." Shikamaru said as he went into the forest. He went as deep as he could so the others won't hear him. "Okay you, what are you following me and harassing naruto?"

"I have my reasons. You don't need to know any of them."

"Harassing naruto seems to be one of them."

"Shut up, you don't know anything."

"Please, I helped you escape from your master. Trust me, I understand you completely."

"So, you think because I let you live that you can say whatever you want."

"Because I helped you, you find a solace in me as a friend. Therefore the only reason you won't kill me."

"…"

"Also it's the same reason why you won't kill Naruto either."

"!"

"Your heart isn't as cold as you make it seem. Naruto is melting it away, making you weak in the knees. Am I wrong?" The Harpie dashed himself of Shikamaru with his claws almost at Shikamaru's neck."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You lose the friend you have, your humanity or at least what's left of it." The winged man stopped in his tracks. "Not to mention, Naruto would think less of you."

"Think less of me?"

"Oh, yeah that's right. You never had anyone to love because you think of yourself so highly. Now there is someone and you're gonna blow it."

"No… he wouldn't do that." The harpie said.

"Then you haven't seen him in the last couple days. But I've been there. He's going bonkers, and he has a different thought of you every hour. First he says 'I'm going to kill him' to 'I can't do it! I need him!' sheesh you two should just kiss and make up."

"You know I can't do that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but aren't you just doing what your former master wants?" The harpie started to growl, Shikamaru was unfazed.

"Shut up!" the harpie roared.

"Ah, I see someone who hates the truth. In fact, you are doing what your master wants. He wants you to become a vampire and you're turning into one soon. Listen man, I can help, but you have to stop looking for the last bride of yours."

"I can't, he's waiting on me and being impatient."

"Don't be scared of him. He can't harm you since you heal quickly. Trust me, the worst thing that could happen is him raping you and I doubt you'll let him off scot free."

"Okay, I'll stop for a little while. But you only have three weeks left."

"Deal, I'll have three months to help okay?"

"Okay, oh, and another thing human."

"Sigh, what?"

"I want you to protect Naruto."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard from a little birdie that he was attacked by Itachi's wolves and barely survived. I need you to protect him."

"Can't you do it yourself?" Shikamaru asked hoping that he really didn't have to do that.

"No, I can't, my anger took over me and I nearly killed him. He probably wants to stay as far away from me as possible."

'That can't be right. Otherwise Naruto wouldn't have a reason to save him if that's the case.' Shikamaru thought. "Well I have to go. They others are probably wondering what's taking me so long."

"Okay, than take this." The winged man handed Shikamaru a container with water. 'This is water from the underground in my castle. This should quench everyone's thirst."

"Thanks but why are you being nice."

"I don't know but, every time I think of Naruto, it makes me want to do nice things and all that other bullshit."

"You're probably in love with him." Shikamaru stated.

"But I have no heart."

"Well dude, you do now." Shikamaru left the harpie with the container he had given him. He meet with the others later.

"Goodness Shikamaru what took you so long?" Ino asked like if she was a detective.

"Ugh, it's too troublesome to dumb it down for you. But if you must know I went to find the best water for us."

"For the amount of time it took you to get back it better taste good." Chouji threatened.

"Don't worry it's good, I promise." Believing in Shikamaru's assurance they all had gotten a sip of water. They drank and sat in awe.

"Oh my god, this water is soooo good!" Ino exclaimed.

"Holy shit, it's almost as good as food!" Chouji added.

'Wait, haven't I tasted this water before?' Naruto thought but decided to shrug it off and drank more of the water the harpie brought. In the distance the harpie was watching Naruto who was smiling. And the winged man started to smile as well. Well it was a slight tug at the end of his lips almost forming into a smile.

'Damn it Naruto, what the fuck did you to brain?' and with that the harpie disappeared so the blonde boy did not noticed him. But someone did, and did not appreciate the feelings the harpie had for the boy. Not now or ever…..

TBC…


End file.
